


【及影】Liar

by e_e_void



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 及影 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_e_void/pseuds/e_e_void
Summary: 一句话简介：Question：那么，及川彻喜欢影山飞雄吗？
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 24





	【及影】Liar

**Author's Note:**

> *恶俗狗血，恶俗狗血，恶俗狗血  
> *开放结局，开放结局，开放结局  
> *强X情节，强X情节， 强X情节  
> *都很重要所以说三遍，全文2w3，任何指责冲本人来不接受唾骂糟糕大人及川，扣锅盖。

>

微笑着，及川俯下身去亲吻影山的眼睫毛，用渗出血的唇去擦拭他潮湿的眼角。坐在他身上的躯体依旧湿润，微微发汗，身体的主人别过脸去避开亲密的碰触，却暗暗将两人交握的手掌紧紧粘合在一起。

>

分手最后一次见面要做什么？

英俊帅气的打扮，精心挑选的地点，修辞得体的邀请，即使是分手这么惨痛的事也让对方挑不出任何毛病，及川对这一切早已熟捻于心，甚至几点几分踏入约定的餐馆都在心底计算好。排球也好，恋情也好，不容许任何一丝差错。

就连点单时，对方喜辣，偏爱黑椒汁，嗜甜这种口味细节都一一记在心上。他一边低头翻菜单一边举起手示意服务员。

然而等了好半会，无人理会，他合上菜单正准备亲自去找人时，总算等来姗姗来迟的服务员。

“您好，请问有什么需要的？”  
再也稀松平常不过的声音，却略显僵硬。

那音色听着耳熟，及川下意识抬头，目光恰巧对上来不及闪躲的眼睛，曾念叨千百次的名字刹那脱缰而出。

“飞雄——？”

两人无言地对视几秒。在谁先开口这件事上及川总是掌握绝对的主导权，影山几次移开视线又别过眼睛，理了理让自己很不舒服的领结，视线最后还是又落在及川身上，他决定采取绝不会出错的寒暄方式：“及川前辈，好久不见。”

餐厅实在不是一个适合叙旧的地方，尤其还顾忌客人与服务员这一身份。

听了影山生分疏离的客套话，及川牵动嘴角，忍不住讥讽道：“真客气啊，这么久没见，还以为飞雄会更加热情一点，说很想我之类的话呢。”

“我倒是很想和前辈再打一场来着。”影山跃跃欲试的兴奋样让及川十分肯定如果他答应估计下一秒影山真会翘班。

年轻人的热情啊。及川拉下眼帘，将注意力重新集中在手上的菜单，淡淡说出事实：“那还真是遗憾，我不打排球很久了。”

影山的眼睛猛地睁大，以为自己出现了幻听，眼底尽是难以接受的讶异，“为什么？！”

“没有为什么。”及川抬眸看他，见影山困惑又不甘的表情，脸上不由浮现一丝技高一筹的快意，唇间吐出的话语更令人窒息，“不打就是不打了，飞雄，你要知道这世界不是所有人都能随心所欲的。”

空气瞬间绷紧。过去曾与影山之间那道冷硬的隔阂重新出现，讽刺地，筑造这道墙的人再次是他。

环境不允许留给两人多余的交谈时间，短暂的沉默后，就在影山急切地想表达什么时，就被惊呼的同事火急火燎揪走。颇为郁闷的影山一面被匆匆拖走一面频频回头看他，而及川只是回以友好的微笑，任他离开。

过去的他有不能阻止的理由，现在的他俨然失去阻止的立场。

削瘦的身影穿梭在人群中，接待客人，点单端菜，收拾桌面，偶尔还帮一把忙翻天的隔壁区，一连串动作连贯自然，猫一样灵活轻巧。本以为会看见后辈笨手笨脚的样子——在他的无数个梦境中，影山就是个需要人照顾的生活白痴。直至这次见面前，他潜意识里还是把影山当成长不大的小鬼看。

“阿彻？”

特属女生的软音拉回他的思绪。

“抱歉，稍微走神一会，”及川轻咳一声，强迫自己将精神集中在面前的人。他举起高脚杯，酒红色在玻璃中流动，散发着淡淡酒香，礼节性一笑，“为表达歉意，这杯我敬你。”

醇香的液体在喉间翻涌滚动，涩味却于唇瓣泛开。及川皱眉，忍不住又喝一口。

区区一个小飞雄，根本一点也影响不了他，一点也不。

所幸前女友并不在意他的失态，反而意有所指开口：“你总这样。”

“嗯？”

“拒绝女生时即使不喜欢也能把话说得极为漂亮，让对方因打搅你而懊恼，又因温柔的关怀更加爱你。谈恋爱时总能把人照顾得极好，挑不出一丝毛病。就算分手也…………明明是你提出的，却能让我忍不住怀疑是不是我的错呢，甚至是这次聚餐，妥贴到都给我一种我们还是恋人的错觉了。”

……这是在称赞他的意思吗？  
及川十指交錯，眼底波澜不惊。如果没猜错的话，接下的就是——

“如果我说我不想分手，还有复合的机会吗？”她尽量用平静的口吻说道。话语里分明带有乞求意味，看向他的目光却笔直得发亮，刺得及川眼睛酸胀。

啊——想起来了，当初表白时，也是这样的眼神，让他鬼使神差下点头答应。

事不过三，这次可不能再重复同样的错误。

“对不起。和你在一起很开心，也正因如此，我认为你值得更好的。”及川平静地述说着，隐隐露出悲伤的低沉声线，无奈惋惜的眼神，就像排演无数次一样。然而就在他准备追忆过去数落自己毛病时，突然的话语打乱预想的节奏。

“我对你，可是一见钟情哦。”她侧目观察着及川，没有预想中的动摇，甚至没有半分不舍。她扯了扯嘴角，极力摆出洒脱的笑容。

“你知道我什么时候遇上你的吗？”没等及川回答，前女友又继续自顾自说下去，“你可能早就忘了吧，事实你还在青城时我就见过你，那时你来乌野好几次，鬼鬼祟祟的也不找人，转一圈就走。我教室在二楼，放课后可是看得一清二楚。”

古怪的人。她那时下定义道，可目光总忍不住去追随那个身影。兴许探寻的视线过于灼热，那人察觉到了，反而停住脚步仰头回望她，阳光落下，他的发梢，睫毛乃至全身的轮廓都在发光。于那片光芒之中，他朝她笑了笑，无声地做着口型：“你好啊。”

就像现在这样，他是微笑的，眼睛也只看着自己，她能从里面看见惊讶，歉意，甚至是零星半点的悔意，可就没有属于自己的位置，从来就没有。“不用说对不起，我也不愿意在不爱我的人上浪费青春。”

她高举起杯，对前恋人，也是对自己年少幼稚懵懂的感情，弯出一抹极为漂亮的笑。

“这次，换我敬你。”

然后，握着玻璃杯的手腕一转，利落地往对面泼过去。再把空杯往桌面猛地一放，一语不言起身离开，留下愕然万分的及川。

及川感觉自己脸上像是挨了一记响亮的耳光，火辣辣的疼。

水滴顺着发丝缓缓滴落，他沉默地拿起餐巾擦拭衬衣，头脑却比任何时候都要冷静。当务之急先解决衣服问题，粘腻腻的实在难受。

失算，温驯的女孩子爆发起来不亚于被拔毛的狮子，下次一定找个更可爱点的，不会生气的那种。在这处境下，他居然还有兴致盘算无关紧要的小事。

这边饭桌的异常动作自然引起周围人群的一阵骚动，七嘴八舌的议论声从四周传来，连带影山探究的视线。

哭泣走开的女孩子，讪讪愣在原地的俊美青年，影山很不想掺和到感情纠纷中去，但他负责这一区，又想到及川过去的诸多关照以及关于排球的满肚子疑问，最终还是走向前去。

及川的视野有点错乱，他的一只眼睛进了红酒暂时睁不开，但另一只眼睛看得清清楚楚，影山正向他走来。

…………啊哈，以这副鬼样子吗。

见影山在他面前停住，及川的眸子微微动了动，若无其事收起餐巾，笑得随意：“你来了啊，飞雄。”

影山并没有被对方的轻松态度感染，他看着及川嘴角若有若无的笑意，才发现除了刚才打招呼时例行公事看一眼外，他还没有细细看过及川的脸。

白皙的皮肤。刻意到几近虚假的笑。直挺的鼻梁。和茶褐色的眼睛。  
藏匿于深褐底下拒人千里的冷漠，陌生又熟悉。

影山的心脏猛地抽动一下，“跟我来。”他听见自己这样说，“我带你去换衣服。”

说完逃跑似地迅速转身离开。

影山的步伐不快，在发现身后的及川并没有并肩而行的意思后也不自讨没趣，自行保持一段距离。头顶的白炽灯让及川有些晕眩，他慢慢走着，直直盯着后辈的圆脑勺，几乎要烧出一个洞。

“到了。”影山推开长廊尽头的一扇门，向内里扫视一圈后回头对及川说，“进来吧，里面没人。”

及川松了一口气，这下避免解释的麻烦，可接下来要与影山单独相处又让他很不自在，比身上粘腻腻的衣服更让他不舒服。

为什么偏偏跟过来了呢，明明可以选择回去。他万分懊恼地想。

利索地打开柜门，影山掏出自己换洗的衣服往及川身上比划几下，“……唔，我的衣服你应该合身，反正我还有备用的衣服。”

在看清衣服上龙飞凤舞的字后及川脸色立马一变，“飞雄，这么多年你的衣着品味还是一如既往糟糕啊。”

最喜欢的一件衣服被诋毁，影山气得牙齿咯咯响，不甘示弱反击道：“当然比不上及川前辈的女友品味。”

及川突然就弄不清自己的想法，明明被呛声理应不快，却有点想笑，心头的愉悦抑制不住，“我也没说不要啊，和飞雄不一样，我穿什么都好看嘛。”

有那么一瞬影山想拿手里的T恤勒死这个自大狂，真心的。

他又从柜子底层翻出一件简单朴素的白衬衣递过去，“你还是穿这件吧。”那件衣服他仅仅穿过数次，还是参加前辈们的毕业礼时临时买的，一直搁置在底层作备用。

深知挑三拣四要适可而止，及川接过衬衫就此打住对话，见影山没有丝毫要动的迹象，他勾起嘴角，露出自认最为帅气的笑容，“飞雄你要看我换衣服吗？虽然我并不介意，不过事先说好，看了可别嫉妒啊。”

“我只是奇怪，”说着影山上下打量一番对方，湿透的衬衫完全贴合在及川身上，勾勒出他肌肉匀称的线条，“按理说及川前辈不打排球，肯定变胖。”他困惑地皱眉，歪脑袋思考，“为什么和上一次见面没多大变化？”

多年不见飞雄脑袋似乎变得好使了？

及川摩挲着指尖，曾被青春磨厚的茧如今被现实渐渐削薄。解释亦信手拈来，“我只是不打排球，但没说我不运动。”

“排球不就是运动吗。”

他错了。及川叹了一口气，无奈地解释：“排球当然是运动，但只是其中一种，我选择其他运动方式而已。”

“及川前辈为什么不打排球了？”影山继续问道，似乎不问出真正的理由就不会死心，死磕到底的劲头和当年找及川问发球技巧的情形有得一拼。

“啊啊啊真是败给你了！”及川泄气似地抓了抓头发，摊手宣示妥协，“不打排球我们的比分就是一比一，这样子就永远与飞雄平局了嘛。”

好恶劣！影山一哽，可又认为的确像是及川会做的事，“如果哪天及川前辈想打了，我会奉陪到底的。”他说。

明明给他发了一张红黄牌下场，仍发出近似宣战的莽撞宣言，就算年龄增长，轻易就让人感到恼火这点还是没变，嘛，不过坦率也是这个单细胞为数不多的优点。

及川满不在乎地耸肩，奚弄道：“等你的身高赢过我再说吧，每次看矮个子小飞雄，前辈的脖子超——级酸啊。”说着他故意俯身与影山平视，尽管两人的身高差距不过三四厘米。

但也并没有夸大，的确很酸，无论抬头仰望，还是低头俯视，凝视久了总会发酸。

“我比及川前辈年轻三岁，”影山不爽地回击，“当然还会继续长高。”

“是吗？”终于及川忍无可忍，“寄希望于飘忽不定的未来太可怜了，不如让大人及川给你施加长高魔法吧~”他笑眯眯地伸手将影山的头使劲按下去，黑发服帖柔顺，难以想象出自正用超恐怖的表情瞪着他的人，指尖触感细软，不似及川的又干又硬，每天起床都要用发胶鼓捣大半天。

影山第一反应抗拒，北川时及川也爱这么对他使坏，那时好忽悠，就读乌野后曾被日向问如何长高，于是二话不说简单粗暴地按他的头，被前辈们拦着纠正，才意识到身高和魔法根本没有一点关系。

他之所以长得和及川差不多高，是因为他也长大了。

挣扎几下没挣开，影山只好迎合前辈的恶趣味，嘴上不放弃地嘟囔：“这算哪门子魔法。”

轻松、愉快，他们之间仿似又回到那段拌嘴的时光。这段融洽的氛围一直保持到影山关门离开。

及川脱力般靠在换衣柜，他揉了揉太阳穴，将没由来的疲倦归咎于分手后遗症。

他拿起白衬衫凑近闻了闻，软软的牛奶味，是他喜欢的味道，熟悉到安心。初中时经常被影山缠着讨教发球，靠得近了总不经意间闻到那股淡淡的味道，想要闻久一点，更深一点，不自觉就默许他的靠近。本以为是小孩子特有的奶香，结果什么都没变，长大成人还残留。上天总赋予影山身上太多及川喜欢的东西。

影山说得没错，衣服很合身，毕竟两人身形差距不大，影山反偏瘦。

换好出来后，影山已经拿袋子将湿透的衣服装好，及川接过，随口问道：“什么时候还你？”

“什么时候都行，我在这里上晚班，”影山答道，“没什么事，我就先出去工作了。”

“你几点换班？”及川不太喜欢欠人情，那意味着千丝万缕的联系，纠缠不清，尤其是后辈的，“我开车送你一趟。”

影山也不多做扭捏，“万分感谢，不过在那之前，麻烦及川前辈先把账单结了。”

“…………”及川叹气，嘴角浮现一丝无奈的笑，“你这小鬼，我都这么惨了还不忘剥削吗。”

距离影山打工结束还有一个小时，春寒料峭，这个点街道冷清昏暗，及川倚在车边，车里太闷，他坐不住。左右无所事事，他将手插入风衣口袋，碰到内里的烟盒，指尖放在小棱角上拨弄。

本身不是一个爱抽烟的人，老烟枪更谈不上，严格来说学业压力并没有大到需要借助常规手段缓解，偶尔两三根，思绪放缓，连回忆也亦幻亦真。又比如此刻，浓烈的焦油味能掩盖过身上沾染的奶香。

双手插在风衣口袋，倚靠在轿车旁的英俊男人看起来孤独又惹人怜爱，无形中吸引路人多看几眼，更有大胆的女孩子过来搭讪。

在女生面前吞云吐雾断然不行，及川将漏出一角的烟盒悄悄塞回去，冲她笑了笑，惹得后者脸色微红。谈话分外顺利，及川能说会道，女孩子被逗得笑逐颜开，眉眼弯弯颇有几分与他喜欢的新垣结衣相似。顺带一提，他喜欢可爱依恋型女性，安静乖巧，治愈满满，冷酷冰山系也不错，可惜高岭之花太难攻略。

对方话里行间频频暗示自己一个人。要不要趁势送她回家？及川心不在焉地打算，不过万一造成不必要的误会，还是拒——

影山正盯着他，不知道什么时候站在女生身后。

——总之绝不会是凶神恶煞暴躁型。

及川避开对接的视线，邀请不知怎的脱口而出，“刚好后辈来了，我送他，你要不要一起？”

闻言女生又惊又喜，笑得更开心。这就不像了。及川想。

影山没什么异议，自然先送女士。反因不苟言笑板着一张脸吓到对方，忙偷偷问及川你的后辈是不是讨厌我，及川瞥了一眼影山，打圆场道他那是脑子不灵光怕被人骗只好对谁都凶。而影山对女生投过来的同情眼神，只是疑惑地挑眉，更坐实这一说法。

及川对她没有事先询问自然而然坐了副驾有点不满，但就算问了也会回答副驾驶，没办法，谁让优先是女孩子的特权呢。影山自动在车后找个位置，见及川和女生有一搭没一搭地聊话，找不到插嘴的时机，起初还正襟危坐，没过几分钟仰躺在后座位。

许是今晚的打工让他疲累，他很快睡着，四肢蜷缩成一团呼呼大睡，毫无形象，衬衫向上推，腰间露出一小片肚脐。及川遇红灯刹车时还撞到头，捂着脑袋闷哼。

及川噗嗤笑出声。啊，不好。他将目光自后视镜草草收回，转移到女生高高举起的粉色指甲。

不知过了多久，车内总算安静，“到了？”影山半睁着眼，打着呵欠醒来。

“还没到，总算醒了？”及川打着方向灯，将车开往下一个路口。

影山嗯地一声，“饿了，就醒了。”他从斜肩包掏出牛奶面包，自顾自吃起来。满足食欲后，他环视一圈，发现前座空无一人，“及川前辈总这样吗？”

“分手？”及川轻哼，“今晚只是大意了，前几任都没问题，一遇见飞雄就触霉头。”

“及川前辈的错不要随便怪到别人头上，”影山立即反驳，他迟疑半会，吞吐道，“我是说，分手立刻找下一个……”

察觉到影山的话意有所指，及川没打算纠正他的想法，应付似的笑笑，“没找到一个让我定下来的人啊，不过飞雄你不懂，毕竟满脑子都是排球。听金田一说还入选全国联赛队伍，不是挺厉害的吗。”

“有吗？”影山表情依旧不变，“感觉没什么特别。”

这感想自他人口中说出未免自谦，变相地炫耀，但影山依然平静，不觉得有多骄傲，也不觉得有多了不起。人行道亮起红灯，及川不得不暂时停车，他拉起手刹，右手搭在方向盘上轻扣，用一直以来的尖酸刻薄回应道：“狂妄的小鬼，那在奥运吃尽苦头的人是谁？”

影山不甘心地拔高声音，“下次绝对会赢给你看。”

可预见的答复，及川目不转睛地盯着前方的路况，车流稀疏的彩色虚影在他眼底穿过，“真遗憾，我已经不关注赛事了。”

影山安静半晌，“在比赛，我遇见很多厉害的选手。”他说。

“是吗？”  
——怎么老是红灯。

“接应比牛岛更有力量，拦网比伊达工业还坚实牢固。”影山顺着话题继续说道，“还有和及川前辈风格完全不一样的二传。”

“这样。”  
——到底还要多久。

“一传到位，拦网也出色。预测不到下一步会给谁，全看心情，但远距离背传都能轻松完成。有机会我也想尝试那种胡来的打法。”

“嗯。”  
——马路都没行人，在原地傻等的意义是什么。

影山越谈越情绪高昂，说到激动处还用手比划。及川表情没多大起伏，心不在焉，他死死盯着交通灯，红色的光格外刺眼，在幽深的瞳孔中一闪一闪。仿佛在看定时炸弹跳动的屏幕数字，他盯得很牢，右手放在手刹上握得很紧。

“所以，及川前辈，”影山忽然停住，“你真的要彻底放弃排球吗？”他风马牛不相及地问道。

终于，绿灯亮了。

及川几乎同时放下手刹，动作又猛又急，尖锐的声响盖过影山淡化的尾音，“真是的，这个路口今天等红绿灯的时间怎么要那么久。”他长吁一口气，才醒神般转头问影山，“欸，飞雄？你刚刚问什么？我听不清。”

绿灯洒在他的侧脸，色调由暖转冷。

这个人笑着，与当初拒绝教他发球时的笑容如出一辙。那是注定不会得到答案的笑容。

聊天的兴致荡然无存，“没什么。”影山闷声回答，怄气似的将脸面向窗外，大半个身体背对及川。

及川回到家后，鞋都不换立马脱下影山的衬衫，胡乱塞到便利店的塑料袋，第二天一早送到半小时车程的干洗店。店员稍稍难以理解，廉价衣物没有珍贵保养的价值，衬衫也整洁干净，洗衣机就能解决的问题，无需大费周章。于及川而言，影山飞雄的东西，和这个人的回忆，他连一丁点都不想碰。

自那之后，及川刻意绕开影山打工的地方，就像避开一滩污水，小心谨慎且迂回。偶尔不得不经过，有时会透过玻璃看到影山在店内操劳的身影，及川淡然否决女伴进去用餐的提议，选取更适合女生拍照的甜品店。

只是没想到第二次相遇来得意外的快。

大学联谊会家常便饭，及川常年被拖去撑场面，谈不上享受，毕竟出席多就会被传花心浪荡，不出场女生那边又满腹牢骚，女孩子真是麻烦，不过看在那张脸可爱撒娇的份上，这点小问题完全不计较。

交通堵塞，及川路上耽搁一会，姗姗来迟，他推开包间的门，在友人接连不断的起哄声中讪笑着自罚一杯，黑啤度数低，不足以迷惑视野，他扫视一圈，却看到最不该出现在这种场合的故人，影山飞雄。

刹那，猜拳的吵闹、吵嚷的歌声、男女的谈话飘得异常遥远，骰子在骰盅里飞速碰撞，尖锐得刺穿鼓膜，那让及川有些头疼，太阳穴一阵一阵地直跳。他将散漫的目光聚焦，灯光昏暗，影山仍被一群女性生物簇拥在中心，他又缓慢地眨了眨眼，晃出一秒重影。

影山身子挺直，坐得十分规矩，面前摆着空酒杯，透明的杯面折射暗紫色的灯丝。

他表现拘谨，古板的正经反引来女人更多的调笑，见及川推门走进，朝他点头问好，他的蓝眼睛很亮，在逼仄阴暗的空间犹如深海中发光的鱼类，这让及川立即确定这个人是影山飞雄，不是大脑应激过度产生的幻觉，或者又一个极易醒来的梦。

身旁的友人三言两语便交代前因后果，有人缺席，被拉过来救场的又一枚优质帅哥。起初毫不犹豫拒绝，听说北川曾和及川是前后辈，绝望之下破罐子破摔搬出及川的名头，总算答应。

早知道这神憎鬼厌的灾星在，就不来了。及川想，面上仍挂起笑，简短地冲影山打招呼，“哟，小飞雄。”

他挑在长沙发斜对角坐下，离影山最远的位置，和大伙玩起转酒瓶游戏，深绿色的酒瓶携着暗紫色的灯光在桌面转，就像一个快速旋转的漩涡。

真心话大多问些恋爱相关，有过几任，进行到哪一步，吻过多少个人，影山摇头，答得贫乏无趣，恋爱经历如同一张白纸。

“第一次接吻？”及川托着下巴，尾音拉长，“唔……忘了，就记得很冷。”

酒精点燃亢奋的情绪，女生逐渐不满足于点到为止的问答，轮到及川转酒瓶时，纷纷要求玩起大冒险，必须选一个亲吻对象，真正的意图昭然若揭。

她们焦急地催促及川动作快点，余光打量彼此，潮流暗涌。及川伸长手，酒瓶很轻，曲线弧度优美，转这玩意对他就像操纵排球一样轻而易举，只需要稍稍控制力道。目标十点钟方向，希望那张柔嫩的嘴唇值得回票价——

不妙，用力过度了。

四周寂静无声，空酒瓶在众人屏住的呼吸中飞速旋转，直至彻底停稳，指向影山，不偏不倚。细长的瓶口化为一把刀，直直插在及川心上，厌恶、逃避……更多难以辨明的混浊情绪从伤口一涌而出。

女生面露失望，在心里捶胸顿足，男生们更来劲，自动自发给及川让出一条路。影山呆呆地看着静止的酒瓶，仿佛有生以来第一次看到酒瓶这个东西。

片刻的怔愣后，“等等！”他无措地抬手，争辩却被淹没在高声大笑中，无人理会。他慌忙向及川望去，企图他帮一把，却发现及川正朝他走来，身躯边缘模糊，在逆光下愈加黑暗。

这种时候不好拂逆大众的兴致，“放轻松，一个吻而已。”及川对影山说，语气轻淡，落在他身上的眼神空洞无物，“我对你没兴趣。”

他俯身，投下的阴影完整地笼罩住影山，也阻隔所有人兴奋观望的视线。高脚杯的酒液将天花板摇晃的灯光映成暧昧的红色。再不开始，阴影就要溶化掉了。

影山皱眉，从神态和语气都传达不悦，“及川前辈，请不要、”他仰头，句子兀地悬在半空。及川正看着他，高高在上，眼神仿佛注视一个生病的怪物，安静至极，那让他感觉自己真的生病了，身体也跟着剥离开，冷却的部分用力攥紧，发热的部分在疯狂跳动，“被一个对我没兴趣的人吻，我会生气。”影山吞咽着出声，完成没什么震慑力的话语。

察觉到影山转动脚尖，及川双手撑在沙发，将他圈在两臂间，不经意展露的强势更引爆场面，吹哨声此起彼伏，“喂，别乱动。游戏而已，算不得什么。”他压低声音，像是在提醒影山，又像在警告自己。

逃跑路线被切断，影山不安地往后挪，他一紧张就无法动弹，大脑放空灵魂出窍，他望着及川，看他肩膀上漂浮的尘埃，睫毛微微颤动。及川低头，靠得越来越近——眼睛要不要闭上？——温度迟迟未落，影山疑惑地睁眼，及川的脸庞近在咫尺，呼吸惊人地平稳，他没有吻上来，见影山睁眼，低低地凑在他耳边轻笑。影山猛地回神，羞恼地瞪回去。

“给我看着。”及川说。

给我好好看着，我要怎么将你从高处一把拽下来，撕裂揉碎。

他捏住影山的下巴，叼起下唇，使劲地、狠狠地咬住，尖牙刺破柔软的保护层，血丝渗出。那甚至不是一个吻，好似想要从其中撕扯出什么，他咬得十分深，啃噬某种憎恨的东西般，更多的接触都不愿意。

再靠近点，他看见影山的瞳孔倒映出自己的影子，再用力点，那团深蓝色禁不住颤抖，连他的影子也扭曲了。

数秒的迟疑换来更深刻的疼痛，影山愤怒地推开及川，咬牙切齿，“别捉弄人了！”

及川挑眼看他，无所谓的姿态陡然增厌，“怎么？你不是不喜欢被我吻？前辈这可是成全你的愿望啊，”他伸手，拇指顺势抵在影山受伤的下唇，血色一划而过，“小飞雄可是我最讨厌的人，不咬到痛为止怎么行。”

影山一把拍掉及川的手，那声音清脆响亮，将外围不明真相的人哄闹的心思都镇住。手背粗暴地擦嘴唇，却溢出更多的鲜红，及川一改常态，温柔地递过纸巾，影山没有接，恶狠狠地直视回去，脸色不善，“游戏结束。”

他的音量不大，但字字低沉。空调送着干冷的气，没人敢吭声。

排球场上的国王一旦动怒，先前软绵绵的气场锋利刺骨，周身压抑地散发着黑沉沉的低气压。所有人面面相觑，大气都不敢出，游戏不好继续进行下去。影山也察觉到场面不愉快，还是自己引起的，他略窘迫地“呃”一声，又不愿对及川示好，低头一语不发。

都成年了还不会看气氛。及川率先笑着圆场，“难道因为刚刚是小飞雄的初吻才那么生气吗？第一次的对象是我你算赚到了，多少女生梦寐以求，你还有什么不满啊，”他半开玩笑似的弹影山额头一记，声音刻意拔高，“没吻上去啦，真是，个性太过较真，一点也不可爱。”

“哈？”影山撇了撇嘴，“明明是及川前辈你总在耍人玩吧。”

“欸？有吗？飞雄，要知道，自己蠢不能怨别人。”

“那也比某位性格差劲的前辈好多了。”

“你就是用这样的语气对前辈说话？”

“我早就从北川毕业，你已经不是我的前辈了。”

“那是谁还一个劲地喊及川前辈？”

“习惯而已！我现在就改，及川！！”

“不用勉强自己也行，毕竟我是你经历过最出彩的前辈嘛，对我念念不忘也能理解。”

“的确，所有前辈中，及川前辈在我心里排末位，没有谁比你更坏了。”

“说这话，你欠揍吗？”

“别——撤（扯）——恋（脸）——”

紧绷的气氛在一来一往针锋相对的拌嘴中渐渐平和，众人暗自松一口气，纷纷招呼着喝酒碰杯，背景音不多时重归嘈杂，仿似那段不和谐的小插曲仅仅是某个人一时泄露渴求的幻象。

及川端着果酒，小口小口地啜饮，先前游戏看中的接吻目标竟幸运地主动靠前，成熟的身体熏着玫瑰花香，浓郁得近乎油腻。他忍住不适，如常谈笑。影山被更多的女人包围，形势比一开始更汹涌，方才爆发的强硬让不少女生脸红心跳，及川无疑难攻，但影山易突破。

及川咬的那下力度过于狠，下唇的伤口久未凝固，微微发痒，影山一板一眼地答话，不时伸出舌头舔了舔。

及川将手里的酒一饮而尽，口感过甜，齁得喉咙难受，连舌头也尝到一股涩味。

哄闹走过几轮，酒水不够，刚好房间太闷，及川走出去透气，他招来服务员点单，并不急着回去那场暗紫色的喧闹，靠在长廊上点烟。

刚才出来的时候，影山似乎也打算一起走，及川起身时身体也跟着前倾站起，但被女生好歹好说暂时按回去，逐个交换联系方式，直到现在还被困在女人堆。

不跟着出来也好，万一诱导日本的未来之星抽烟就罪过了。及川一手掏出烟和打火机，一手虚笼着，橘黄色的光一晃而过，淡蓝的烟雾冉冉升起，被吸进肺里，一如既往的苦味，短暂的眩晕反让他的头脑清明不少，及川把烟夹在长指间，惬意地微微眯起眼睛。

对影山的感觉说不清道不明，意外擦出一点小火星，起初认为挺有趣，抱着真难得的想法有意纵容，看它能烧多旺。直至那团火苗狂热、极致地燃烧，甚至张牙舞爪地朝他扑来。

像被火焰灼烧般的刺痛感早已被时光淡化到散落的尘埃，及川缓缓吐着烟，神经麻痹不少，他又吸一口，抖掉烟灰。

没什么好在意的，现在不过是一堆再也烧不起的死灰罢了。

第二根烟刚点燃不久，影山推门走出，碰个正着。焦苦浸入他的呼吸，烟雾缭绕，熏得他眼睛有些难受，他抬手揉了揉眼睛，透过白雾看见的影子亦幻亦真。

影山皱眉，显而易见地后退几步，“烟味很难闻。”

及川毫无歉意地说着抱歉，他捻灭烟头，烟丝发出咝咝的细响，火星灭了。

“要走吗？”及川随意问道，侧过身子让出通道。

影山点头，“和山本打过招呼了。”

山本是谁，不要对我说根本不认识的朋友的名字，都成年了，懂点礼貌行吗。  
及川抬手，得体地道再见。

“及川前辈，”影山跨出几步，又停住，转身看他，欲言又止，“那个……”

及川往怀里揣烟的动作一顿，“什么？”

“戒烟比较好。”他认真地说，“书上说会得肺癌。”

“那大概比较难了，”及川答道，眼底划过一抹嘲弄，“因为我得了一种不治之症，呼吸困难，心口堵得慌，得抽烟缓缓。”

“不治之症？”影山震惊不已，正要转为难过悲伤的表情。及川又语气轻快地调侃：“这病看到漂亮的女孩子就会发作，”他叼着烟，嘴角含笑，“恐怕这辈子都难以痊愈。”

影山的神色转暗，继而蹿起腾腾怒火，“请不要戏弄别人的好意！”他生气地谴责及川，拴紧背包带，怒气冲冲地离开。

长廊再度只剩一人，及川倚在墙壁，身躯被微弱的光打出一片沉郁的暗影。

不治之症，他轻哼，自嘲似的笑笑。间隔太久，指尖开始发凉，他机械地点燃，淡淡的苦味又重新溢满空间。

明明没在骗他，影山就是他大脑的肿瘤，丑陋不堪。

“砰——”

排球俯冲坠地，碰撞出短促的悲鸣。

落点偏到白界线外，及川啧了一声，他将球高高抛起，一小段助跳，看准时机起跳，掌根击打在球的中心。球在空中飘晃飞行，有惊无险地落在斜对角，差强人意。

才几十个练习，远远不够，及川气喘吁吁，抓起衬衫擦汗，脑子里想的却是几天前造化弄人般的相遇，更长远的是乌野，直到北川时的初见。他们之间除了排球以外生活从来没有过一丝交集，可以说，影山是唯一一个无视他光鲜的外表，直勾勾盯着他的技术的人。

就是这一点，才更让人火大。  
及川再次跳起， 击球加大了力度。

“及川前辈——？！”

惊喜的声音乍然而起，一瞬与记忆中重叠。

及川下意识望向源头，一时忘记起跳，错失击球的机会，球笔直落地，滚到某个人的脚边。他怔怔地站在原地，看着国中的后辈弯腰捡起球，来到他身边。

影山似乎忘了及川说过的谎，瞧见他眼睛闪闪发亮，是仅仅谈到排球才会出现的表情，“你在练跳飘吗？这是新的发球武器？怎么办到距离远的同时还能缩短过网时间的？”似乎突然记起这位前辈向来的嫌恶态度，他顿住，转而死鸭子嘴硬道，“你不用回答也行，反正我也不想学。”

影山有点变化，又好像还是昨天那个臭小鬼，性格磨砺得更加圆润些。

山高水远的排球馆都能遇见最讨厌的人，还有比这更糟糕的事吗。及川硬着头皮圆谎，“顺路过来打一下而已，缅怀青春。”

“缅怀？”影山困扰地思索起这个词的含义，看见及川捡起外套就要走，“这就要走吗？”

“我可是很忙的，”及川从外套掏出手机，故意冲他挥了挥，上面的信息灯闪烁个不停，“新交的女友特别缠人，我一刻不回信息就问长问短。”他喋喋不休地埋怨，甜蜜的语气像在炫耀自己的新玩具，极力挽回上次在餐馆丢失的面子。

影山懵懂地点头，“日向女友也这样。”

“说那么多你个单细胞也不会懂的，”及川抬起手，想惯例揉揉黑发，当他发现影山早就和他差不多高时，刚抬到肩膀的手便不自觉停滞在半空，顺势拍了一下对方的肩膀，转了个圈后插回口袋，“等以后小飞雄交了女朋友……”

“不会交女朋友的。”接收到惊诧的眼神后，影山继续说道，“喜欢一个人。不过那人显然很不喜欢我。”

及川的心那刻忽然被人扯了一把。  
谁啊，他想，那么大本事，能将就连他都搞不定的小飞雄耍得团团转。

影山沉默好半会不说话，“及川前辈那晚为什么不出现…………”

及川挑眉，“哪一晚？”

“你还在青城的时候，毕业前几月的一天，”这句影山补得非常急切，“我在你的鞋柜里放了信。”

“没发现哦，”及川在下一秒就做出回答，“我说小飞雄，别把我和你相提并论，前辈的受欢迎程度可是甩你一条街，”他偏过头，不去看影山的脸，影山的眼睛，“尤其毕业那阵子，每天收到的情书一大堆，我哪有时间一封封拆开慢慢看。”

“原来是没看到吗，”影山松了一口气，“那还好，我还以为被讨厌了。”

搞什么，都做好了被对方生气地数落一大堆迎接失望的眼神的准备。  
结果迎来的是轻飘飘的原谅。  
及川突然就失了声，刁难的字句梗在喉里。

说没收到是假的。

及川毕业典礼前一周，影山在鞋柜塞了一封信，说放学后约在公交站附近见面。

但延迟好久好久及川才发现那封信，要不是那天值日刚好提前结束，他甚至不会有闲情逸致将成堆的信件搬回家。等他吃完晚饭，才开始慢悠悠地检阅。

它混在成堆的情书，暗色的信封毫不起眼。感谢影山别具一格的字迹，在一众或清秀或工整的笔划中丑得出众，及川一眼瞧中，好奇地拆开。

来自后辈的邀约，选取的地方一点也不浪漫。及川看向墙上的时钟，已经八点整。

算了。他想，都这么晚，等不到人也早该走了。

剩下的情书常规典型，字里行间深情娓娓道来，及川看了一会，突觉索然无味。他起身，推开窗，冷风灌进，寒冬已过，夜晚仍下起细细碎碎的雪，铺在街道屋檐，天空被染成墨蓝色，极为漂亮。

偶尔出去一趟赏赏夜雪也好。他盘算着，急匆匆下楼，向母亲打招呼说去夜跑，取钥匙披外套的动作仓促且焦躁。

青城附近的公交站离及川家并不远，夜跑经过那也顺理成章。及川跑得过于快，近乎狂奔，呼吸不按节奏。大老远就瞧见熟悉的圆脑袋，他猛地驻足，双手撑着膝盖大口大口喘气，呼出的热气一团一团上升，连视野都模糊了。

影山还在等。

雪已经停了，波浪般的雪层在路灯的照耀下呈现柔和的橙黄色。他搓着通红的手，坐在长椅上哈热气，发呆，偶尔望望天打发时间，时不时打呵欠，路过一只野猫，他试探性靠近，反吓到小动物一溜烟跑掉。

及川忽然就停住，默不作声，只是远远看着，看着他百无聊赖地打发时间，看着他因一点动静就兴奋不已，发现是路人后眼神黯然，看着他频频犯困，终于睡倒在长椅上。

影山睡得很熟，毫无形象地仰躺在长椅上，连及川靠近都没察觉。及川没有伸出手，却又不管不顾地放任目光牢牢黏在面前这人，一寸一寸地描摹轮廓，望到双眼干涩。

去大学后就不能常见了吧。

与影山的关系好坏及川一直无法断定，第一次见面起就本能地抱有极大敌意，尽管后来紧张的竞争关系稍有缓和，自那以后，他与影山就处于一种难以言喻的状态，想打败他，想欺负他，想远离他，又想接近他，想对他好，想保护他。似乎一直以来都是这样，两人相互胶着，纠缠着，拖放着，谁也不退让。

等后来得知影山选择乌野，才意识到这时候脱身除了将心脏撕扯得血淋淋外别无他法。

哪怕到现在，及川也认为他选择了一个他觉得最好的选择。

干枯的树枝挂着将落未落的雪，及川的脉搏跳得很慢，流动的血液好似冻结，他感觉非常冷，只有口里还能呵出一点热气，而那点热度连温暖一个人都不够。

蚀骨的寒冷仿佛要将他吞没掉，及川俯身，长而密的睫毛低垂，眼底的眸色转暗，比投下的暗影更加沉重。影山枕着手臂，安静地呼吸，胸膛起伏平稳，姿态从凛然尖锐的保护壳剥落，温温软软，露出原本最纯粹的少年模样。这份随意侵犯的乖巧灼烧着端详他的人，连理智也坍塌殆尽。

及川攥紧了呼吸，以极其轻微的力度捏住影山的鼻子，像是故意要让他醒来似的。

影山不适地皱眉，并没有醒，脸颊被憋出一层暖红，呼吸不顺畅张口的一瞬，及川吻上去，触感比想象中还冷，却异乎寻常的绵软。心脏酸胀到疼痛，再度亲吻的欲望犹如海浪翻滚，沉湖一样把他淹没。白色的外套压在黑色的衬衣，融不进去，反刺眼分明。

“啪嗒”，积雪终于压断不堪负重的老树枝。

一阵寒风拂过，被及川挡住，末班公交的铃声从静谧的街道远远传来，他遮住了耳朵。他吻得小心，细碎，满是倦意，就像在进行一场漫长的告别，又像与过去的自己诀别。

被墨蓝浸染的夜空随着时间的推移变浓，转淡，落在影山身上的影子渐渐地收拢，飞虫绕着路灯扑火一整晚。

“影山你怎么在这里？！”最后是被晨跑的日向的咋呼声吵醒的。

“什么？”影山睡眼惺忪地坐起，抬眼望去，晨光熹微，隐隐照亮青白色的天空，“居然早上了吗。”他愣了愣，后知后觉说道，清晨湿漉漉的空气顺着寒风钻进衣领，不由打一个冷颤。

“休息日你在干什么？搞肉体训练吗？”日向好奇地追问。

“等一个人，”影山揉了揉发困的眼，含糊道，“不过他应该不会出现了。”他说得很平静，既不愠怒，也不遗憾。

“一定是被讨厌了。”日向迅速推定，他将头发按下，模仿着影山球场上的语气，“喂，那边的，给我动作快点，放学后、”

揶揄半路被切断，影山略粗暴地揪起日向的衣领，因为羞恼无意义重复，“日向你个呆子！呆子！！”

影山抓得并不牢，日向毫不费劲挣脱，一溜烟跑到大老远，影山立即奋起直追。

“别趁机偷跑啊！混蛋！！！！”

两人穿过长长的街道，打闹声渐行渐远。

真可惜啊，小飞雄。及川捏紧手里的信纸心想，再等多那么一分钟我就会现身了哟。

“那时候，”影山再度开口，晶亮的蓝眸直视及川，结巴地、不怎么确定地问道，“及川前辈为什么……”

及川的眼神冷了起来。有些东西早被他血淋淋地剜下，那里留下永久的空洞。影山鼓足勇气往事重提，他只觉荒诞可笑。

——别说了。  
他想让影山闭嘴，话在脱口而出前就被忽然响起的铃声截住。

最完美的借口，及川一面抬手制止影山的话头，一面飞快按下通话键。影山不得不偃旗息鼓，退到一旁静静等待，听到来电是个女声，他抿紧唇，眼眸倏地暗下。

“阿彻，你在哪里？？”与这边安静到死寂的气氛不同，另一头熙熙攘攘，架子鼓紧密的敲奏掀翻天。

及川侧过头应答：“我在家。”  
不知道为什么要说谎，明明是不需要遮掩的事。

“那就好，快点过来接我！我喝太多酒，不能开车。”

“喂喂，别随便使唤人啊，我也很忙……”

牢骚话还没说完，对方干脆地挂断。

饶是如此，及川仍将手机贴在耳边，装作无奈应付恋人任性要求焦头烂额的样子，他朝影山使了个眼色，自然而然走出体育馆外，不留一丝谈话的余地。

影山仍等着及川回来，然而对方却自顾自抽身离去，留他一人站在球场上继续等。及川随意瞥一眼，那孤零零的身影竟与记忆中重叠。

他急急移开目光，恐怕再多看一眼，连肉体都会死去。他收起手机，像逃离墓地一样仓皇逃出这片地区，躲进车里。

这退场堪称狼狈，近似落荒而逃，及川无力地将额头抵在方向盘，疲倦感油然而生，冲刷着他每根神经，加速摧垮他的身体。

我到底说给谁听，又做给谁看啊。他近乎自言自语说道。

去接女生的事是真的。

“要不要交往？”及川敲着方向盘，半开玩笑半认真地问，“看在我大老远跑来接你的份上？”

那女生只是笑着拒绝，晃了晃手机的图片，“才不要，你都甩过多少个女人了。我倒是对你手机里的小帅哥挺感兴趣的，介绍一下啊？”

那照片有些年头，还是高中的事，影山受快攻困扰向他求助，低眉顺眼的样子实在有趣就拍下来了。每次换手机都事先留存，等着哪天影山出名，好对身边的朋友炫耀纵使那般大人物，也曾对他卑躬屈膝过。

没有追究她翻手机图片的事，及川简洁地解释：“他是排球社团一个后辈，没什么好说的，也好久不见了。”

的确没什么好说的，天才二传手，国中的后辈，发球的徒弟，这些修饰语在时间这条横沟面前都略显多余，他瞥了一眼反光镜，觉得里面的自己笑得有点无奈。

周末，手机大清早响个不停，及川从被窝钻出，迷迷糊糊取过，是干洗店的电话，影山的衬衫拖延数周未取，店员极力控制情绪，亲切提醒客人尽快提货，忍到最后，仍不免控诉及川之前打好几个电话都不接，差点以为他是故意忽略。

对方的愤慨隔着电线实打实传递过来，及川忙不迭道歉，这段时间太忙，竟忘记它的存在。

他在吃过早餐后取回衬衫，店员在他慢吞吞地告知姓名那刻立即以最快速度找出递给他。没空当面返还，及川拎着打包好的衬衫，绕一小段路，打算寄快递。

被工作人员惯例询问确认要寄的东西就这么多吗，及川借来一张纸，本想额外留张字条，念头在碰到圆珠笔的刹那止住，他刷地放下笔，只是低头盯着那片干净的白色，再无其他惊惧的反应。

见及川发愣，对方敲了敲工作台，耐着性子又问一遍。

“够了。”及川递回纸张，那上面不落半字，“这么多就够了，不是什么贵重物品。”

从邮局出来，正是太阳最烈的时候，繁茂浓密的枝叶组成重重绿荫，透过树缝隙的日光有些刺眼，及川揉了揉眉头，不好，又想抽烟了。他熟练地掏出烟盒，左手握着东西，打火机对准好几次才点上一支烟，尼古丁抓挠着他的肺，燥热的空气在升高的热度中愈加膨胀。

这样下去，真的会得烟瘾啊，干脆下次找个叮嘱戒烟的女朋友好了。烟吸剩一半便被草草捻灭，及川把烟蒂扔进路边的垃圾桶。

在那之后，及川再也没见过影山。就像沉入湖底的石头，开始水花四溅，涟漪不断，但最终都归于沉寂，只会一直压着胸口。

日子按着既定的轨道消逝，千篇一律的生活很容易令人丧失对时间的判断。及川的戒烟计划算不上失败，也不怎么成功，换过女友，均无疾而终，苦兮兮地找发小分担痛苦，还被岩泉勒令好好反省自己的言行。

某个晚上，他从青城的老同学聚会归来，注意到街道两旁的树枝枯叶开始脱落，才发现季节已然到了深秋，说起来，上次和飞雄见面……

什么时候来着？及川又仔细想了想，再也记不起。

本以为是多厉害多印象深刻的重逢，时光一蹴而就，就这么简单地把影山丢了。

临近期末，最繁忙的时段，及川迎来一位不速之客。申请需要走个简短的面试过场，为了配合那边的时差，及川不得不等到凌晨三四点，好在进行顺利，敲定日子后便很快结束会谈，他合上笔记本，倒头就睡。

没睡上几个小时，及川被门铃吵醒，肯定是某位前女友不甘心，起初并不想理会，把整个人裹进被窝里，但铃声持续地响起，停了就按，一次次，执拗地、坚定地。厚实的棉被挡不住音波干扰，及川终于受不住，身体宿醉般沉重，推开门时大脑嗡嗡作响。

“你差不多给我适可而止、”火冒三丈的质问在看清来客后可笑地卡住。

影山站在门外。他抬着手，正要继续按，听见门开的声响，朝他转头，“及川前辈，早上好。”稀薄的霞光落在他的眉眼，他一出现，朝阳都亮了。

及川的思考僵硬好半会，“飞雄？”困意被冲刷得一干二净，“你怎么知道我家的？”

“我找国见要的地址。”影山答道。

“大清早什么事？”及川懒懒地问道，单手撑着另一边门框，完全没有请千里迢迢赶来见他的后辈进去的意思。

影山主动撬开缺口，“能进去谈吗？”他补充道，“很重要的事。”

他们用眼神无用地对峙一会，影山的注视笨重但固执，及川率先败下阵，出于礼节让他进屋。让影山自寻个角落坐下，他进厨房倒茶，茶叶罐空空如也，将就着切一颗柠檬，给两人倒杯柠檬水。

房间没开灯，光线昏暗，影山落座后便纹丝不动，双手交扣在膝盖，视线散漫地游移，有时落在切柠檬的及川，隔着一层磨砂玻璃，背影微微晃动，有时落在女人遗落的小物件，香水耳环或其他，它们随处可见，显得有些拥挤，最后落在垒得几十厘米高的英文资料。桌面乱糟糟没来得及整理，及川搬开那堆碍事的文件，勉强腾出一小片空间放茶水，他在影山对面坐下，抱起双臂，用眼角斜睨他。

没有人说话，令人窒息的沉默漫延每个角落，及川似乎不打算主动开口，这加重影山的拘束感，他迟迟不敢看及川的正脸，悄悄瞥几眼——及川发现了，他又立刻低头旋转玻璃杯，雾气湿热飘荡，却不喝，微微晃动的水面映出他过于紧绷的脸。

半晌，“及川前辈要到国外去吗？”影山终于开启话题。

“嗯。”及川敷衍地应一声，“以后应该不会回日本了。有事吗？”

影山张了张口，但什么话都说不出，他平生第一次悔恨自己国语课全在睡觉，否则不至于及川一句就让他手足无措。房间再度陷入难以忍耐的静默，电暖气咔哒咔哒地响，窗外枝叶簌簌，间或掠过寒鸦凄厉的鸣叫。

“衣服。”影山憋出两个字，声音低低的。

“没收到？”及川讶异地抬眉，“都过去这么久，还有丢件该找邮政局负责，这是常识吧。”

“不是，很早就收到了。”影山立马接上，“但有东西不见了。”

“什么？”像是要掩饰，及川不停喝着柠檬水，掺杂着酸涩的寡淡味道流进他的喉咙，他预感到某种崩坏，极力维持的假象即将被戳破的崩坏。

影山浑然不觉，他抬头，在阴暗的背景下，眼睛明耀，就像燃烧殆尽的火堆上跳跃的小火星。在深蓝色的注视下，连骤然拉紧的心跳都共鸣，他用正眼看向及川，一字一顿地说：

“我衬衫上的第二颗纽扣不见了。”

怕自己表达不清楚，他一边观察及川被玻璃折射的表情，一边继续说道：

“有人告诉我衬衫的第二颗纽扣代表心脏，但你还给我的衬衫，它不见了。”

及川静静听着，并没有影山期待中那样情绪波动，酸味让他的神经放松许多，他放下水杯，轻描淡写地问道：“所以你想说什么呢？”

“及川前辈，也许我很难看穿别人的想法，但我知道，喜欢一样东西就要努力去争取。你对我说过，认定现状即是最佳状态而墨守成规，是懦夫的行径，”影山竭力平静地阐述，于紧张不安中组织语言，“在这方面我并不是做得很好，也不知道你喜欢听什么样的表白，如果有你喜欢的，我以后可以说给你听。”

慢慢地，声音最初的拘谨感消逝了，尾音不再低颤。取而代之是沉稳，和眸色一样通透。

“没错，我喜欢你，如果这让你感到困扰我很抱歉。”他说，“但我不打算收回，反正只要我存在就对你造成困扰了吧。”

他的头发黑亮，乖巧地贴着脑袋，有几根乱翘，他紧张到发红的脸，说喜欢时又害羞又骄傲的表情，及川这辈子都不会忘。影山不再多言，等待答复，眼睛却在说话，一片燃烧的蓝色，从一而终的纯粹。

终究还是被这个人逼到这一步。及川低叹，对他露出一如既往灿烂的笑容，就像是当初影山抱球小狗一样围着他转来转去，他回头对影山露出的、顾左右而言他的笑容。

“飞雄，我认为，拒绝你才是最好的。”  
——对你，对我，都是最好的。

空气霎时冻结。

“哈？那算什么？不要把你的认为施加在我身上，”影山直接反驳，若说拒绝让他伤心，那理由则彻底让他愤怒了，“你喜欢我吗？哪怕你喜欢我，你也不会和我在一起吗？”

熟悉的疲惫感涌上，那感觉太汹涌以至及川难以支撑思考，“我们之间，除了排球还剩什么。”他低眸，一同垂落的阴影遮住晦暗的眼神。

影山不假思索地反问，“那不就够了吗。除此之外还需要其他什么吗？”

纯真到天真，及川轻笑，忍不住出言摧毁。

“我不会教你发球。”  
“我不需要。”

“我不打排球了。”  
“你说过了。”

“我绝不会也不想对你好。”  
“我领教过了。”

“我喜欢笑起来可爱的女孩子。”  
“至少我不会泼你红酒。”

“还有，我可不打算戒烟。”  
“会努力没收所有烟不让你死的。”

狠毒刁钻的话就像接球一样轻而易举被对方接住，一传堪称漂亮。但及川丝毫未受触动，末尾，他轻声说，像是独语，“飞雄，在你眼里我是什么样子？你真的喜欢我吗？”

意料之外认真的问题，影山怔住，“及川前辈你……”他顿了顿，像是极度不情愿承认，“从北川就很厉害，厉害到让我感到害怕。”

曾经憧憬过这个人，接球厉害，二传厉害，发球也厉害，再也没有谁能带给他那般猛烈冲击的震撼。然而个性恶劣，一问排球就转身背对他，技术全是自己一秒一秒地看着学会的，害得目光总习惯性追随，改不掉的坏习惯。

不会教他发球。  
早就不需要了，难不成但凡一个教他发球的人他就要喜欢上吗。何况连教都没教过。

不打排球了。  
知道的那晚，思考的结果是，他去打一场网球，感觉还不赖。

绝不会也不想对他好。  
愿意对他好就不是及川前辈了。

喜欢笑起来可爱的女孩子。  
不就笑吗，他也会啊。只要努力可爱也能办到。

还有，不打算戒烟。  
那就更不能放弃，要让喜欢的人活更久。

在他眼里是什么样子？  
糟糕透了，差劲，对自己犯下的错总无所谓。

及川失约的那晚，他告诉自己，等到八点，人不出现，然后离开。  
结果一拖再拖，一整晚过去。  
旭阳从遥远的地平线升起，朝霞鲜艳火红，他看着绯红的天际，恍惚意识到，他是真的喜欢及川啊。  
因为如果不是真的喜欢，是绝对不会做这么浪费心力的事情：等一个不可能会来的人。

如果不是真的喜欢，不可能被纽扣这种微薄的证据说服，热血冲上头去找他。

影山望着及川，眼睛凌厉又稚气未退，视线自始至终的笔直，穿透过去的年年岁岁。

“总之，请给我答、”

“你知道怎么接吻吗？”及川忽然打断他的问话，抚上他的嘴唇，“这里，除联谊那次以外，有没有吻过其他人？”

见影山刷地红了大半的脸，他轻笑出声，“我知道了。”

及川倾身向前，把脸庞毫无征兆地逼近，影山甚至能看清他眼眶下淡青色的黑眼圈，距离被压短，几乎鼻尖挨着鼻尖，他的呼吸灼热，眼神却疏离到陌生，影山往后缩了缩，及川稍稍弯腰，抵住他的额头，视野很窄，只容纳得下彼此的眉眼，尽头是鲜红的唇，完整饱满，就像从没受过伤一样。

“别咬。”影山下意识警告，对上次残留的痛感心有余悸。

为什么不跑呢？

及川侧头，轻轻地吻上去。

没有暴力的啃咬，没有温情的摩挲，一个双方都无比清醒、欲望上真正的吻。唇舌吮吸，牙齿碰撞，嘴角溢出绵长的银丝，湿润又旖旎。及川没有哪刻像现在这样不知餍足，影山的气息浓郁，像沸腾的牛奶，喜欢的味道将他包围，拉扯着他的心脏。

影山依然睁着眼，这吻来得太突然，又或者说太迟，情欲的举动对于他仍是一片亟待开发的知识荒原，他只好凭借本能行动，自行笨拙地迎合及川的刺探：微微张口，舌尖勾缠……对方的齿尖故意刮过下唇，他的瞳孔瑟缩一下，不甘示弱地咬回去。及川半睁开眼，湖水晃荡，幽深的水面映出他那张情潮翻涌的脸。

“闭眼。”他低声道。  
别看我，已经够可笑的了。

影山懵懵懂懂地合上双目，新奇的体验，触感被无限放大，不是烟草烧干后苦涩的味道，淡淡的酸味，刚刚喝下的柠檬水。那滋味不算甜美醉人，但影山上了瘾一样想勾出更多，可始终控制不好自己的唇齿，很快他便感到呼吸不畅，于是更用力地舔舐，仿佛这就能抓住最后一根稻草。

“用鼻子呼吸。头更靠近一点。舌头伸出来。”

碎片化的指引从亲吻嘴角时的间隙流出，及川谆谆引导着，包容初学者一切毛躁和不熟练，舌头被啃咬到红肿也不介意，竟透出几分耐心和温柔。

当两人不得不短暂分离，抽空喘息时，“这算交往了？”影山不确定地问道，问一下及川就吻他，反复打断几次后，影山便感到及川又开始玩弄自己了。

及川没有回答，他清楚对于影山这个人，口头答案根本没有效力。他曾经明里暗里拒绝多少回，依然会跑上前，然后远远望着，他总能在及川的世界找到属于自己的角落。

那没关系，及川彻最擅长的事便是推开影山飞雄。

他支起身体，用手捂住影山的眼睛，笑着问道：“飞雄，今天要不要我教你发球以外一些新的东西？”被刻意阻隔的视线之外，他冷冷地俯视影山，脸色半明半暗，眼眸的光在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动。

危险。  
这是影山本能的第一直觉。

但两人的脸庞早已泛起红潮，口腔那股柠檬酸味还未完全消退，在细思为何大脑会出现这样无根据的推断前，影山便听见及川说，“张嘴。”比起请求，更像一个命令。

影山以为又要接吻，伸进去的却是及川的手指，他的食指陷进湿热的内壁，压着舌头胡搅一通，这算什么？影山皱眉，想抽开，却被及川按住头，强迫他靠前，进得喉咙更深，舌头每每避开指尖，总碰到指腹，抗拒的含弄倒形成别样的情趣。影山边舔弄，眯着眼睛看他。

及川的手修长，探得更里，牙齿不时磕到指骨节，身为二传手更明白手的重要性，影山努力调整角度不去伤到他，对方却恃宠而骄，故意似的撑开他的嘴，舌面快节奏的磨蹭弄得他喉咙难受，嘴里湿到每一秒都有含不住的口水溢出，喉咙却泛起一丝干渴。终于稍稍适应新鲜的刺激后，他终于记起被遗忘的双手，一把握住及川的手腕强迫他停止，眼角发红，眼睛也浮上一层迷乱的水汽，像洗澡时玻璃上的水雾，带着暖融融的湿意。

及川仍觉得不够热，不够湿，他抽出手，那上面挂着透明的津液，纠缠不清，“要不要玩点刺激的？”他问，根本不像一个询问，而是场面话的告知。

饶是迟钝如影山，也明白这位前辈真正想干什么了。

他想干他。

及川捏住他的下巴抬起，就像在酒吧那晚，牢牢地控制着他的视线。他垂眼，落在影山身上的目光每一道都含着阴郁，里面沾满尘埃。

没有肆虐或轻柔的吻，他只是顺着脆弱的脖颈一路沿下啃咬至锁骨，青紫色隐隐若现，更像兽类本能地发泄肉欲。领域掠夺得迅猛且不动声色，他探入衣服的动作被影山止住，手指干净漂亮，还湿漉漉，相当情色地刮蹭着。

理应推开，格挡的手却在看清及川的表情后僵住，太暗了，无论什么都和他争来争去的人，应当神采飞扬的人，褐色被消磨得黯淡无光，他做着会让他快乐的事，却没有丝毫开心满足。耳鬓厮磨，手掌交叠，分不清归属的水渍，一切亲密伴随着无尽的阴影和苦痛，表情死一般安静，好像难过得快要哭出来了。

思绪变得纷乱，“及川前辈。”影山短短地叫一声，便不知要怎么安慰。

为什么这么难过？我拒绝让他伤心了吗？

一瞬的迟疑便被抽走挣脱的机会，影山是被及川压倒跌坐在地板上的，力道大得后背撞到地板时他有些眼花，片刻的空白后陷入慌乱，性知识略知一二，但生理课从未教导他男人和男人该怎么做。显然及川比他在行老道，不用几下便让他的身体赤裸地暴露在空气中，发凉的双腿也被蛮横打开。

臀部早已泛红，他将其包在掌心揉捏，用近乎凌虐的手段逼迫肉体的红色像玫瑰花苞一样层层绽开，可影山仍从凶暴中汲取到零星的快慰，指尖粗砺地刮过胸前的乳首时身体止不住发颤，乳晕浅淡的颜色愈来愈深，前端也渐渐硬挺。

不愿施舍更多的爱抚，及川将手指抵在隐秘的入口，意想之中干涩的拒绝，指腹还残存几分水痕，让插入不痛苦很难，但进去就绰绰有余，一捅进去，影山感觉就像被拆了骨。他失控地肢体蜷曲，头有气无力地抵在及川的肩膀，知觉全凝聚在那根手指带来的疼痛，现在是两根了，没抽插几下及川毫不留情地又加多一根，密不透风地，下狠了劲往里挤，后穴哆哆嗦嗦地绞住侵略者，无法像女人自如地吐露甘美诱人的情液，只得软化内壁，好受些。

“所以说女人更好吧，轻松省事。”影山恍惚间听到及川这么说，他说得很随意，这无心的一句实实在在伤到了他，心一阵阵钝痛，针扎似的疼，起初还能承受的痛苦在崩塌的边缘摇摇欲坠，连下面撕裂的疼都微不足道，唯有不甘和愤怒支撑着他的身躯。

那及川前辈又为何选择麻烦的他，想这么反驳时，及川揪住他的头发，坚硬而滚烫的性器抵在先前被蹂躏得发红的穴口，毫无预兆地挺进。那仿佛一把双刃刀，捅向了影山，也对准自己。

刺入的瞬间影山脸色煞白，发出一声受刑般的惨叫，张开的嘴被及川捂住，偶有抽气般的呜咽从手掌流出，某种奇特的愉悦涌上及川的大脑，就连这样痛苦的泣音，他竟然觉得也分外好听，冲撞的速度逐渐加快，结合的地方宛如熟透的红色浆果破裂，涂满情欲的艳红。他的下身被包裹得密密实实，仿佛被柔软的贝肉夹住，黏糊而滚烫。

连喘气的功夫都没有，密集的痛差点让影山晕过去。但及川用更粗暴的戳刺把他拉回来，逼着他清醒地勃起，等缓过劲，及川松开手，影山狠狠咬一口肩膀，大概作为某种害他疼痛的报复。二传手的肢体柔韧性向来好，及川将双腿折叠得更深，手沿着脊骨一路攀爬，影山感到后背一阵酥麻，疼痛在及川的抚摸下被割裂成一段段，他仰起头，一个索要吻的姿势，但爱意迟迟不落。

及川俯视着身下这具被操软的躯体，手一尺寸一尺寸地丈量泛红的皮肤。经过激烈运动的身体微微发汗，滑腻且坚硬，就像剥掉皮的水蜜桃，散发着未经品尝的青涩味道，摇晃的光斑落在他身上，仿佛长出发光的鱼鳞。及川只是轻轻一撞，便能让他全身发烫发抖，一折就断的脆弱悉数暴露在他眼底。

肉体和精神彻底割裂，他的灵魂也撕裂成两半，一半昂奋地玩弄，一半冷眼旁观。快感伴随着血液流遍全身，剧烈地沸腾，仿佛被火焰灼烧，皮肉滋滋地烂掉。影山泄愤的抓挠更像是对他的鼓舞，“这里感觉很舒服吧。”及川刻意将阴茎碾压过一处软肉，如愿以偿听到折磨以外的呻吟。

“涨。”影山喘息着答道，总算在及川的暴戾中获得凄楚的快感，“涨，痛，疼。”没一个字眼与舒服相关。他很疼，疼到几乎分不清是哪种疼。他以为他早就习惯及川对他不好，身体也渐渐麻木了，可心还是会疼。

他肩膀颤动，及川又问了句什么，他听不清，胡乱点头，却迎来更凶狠的撞击。影山腰身窄，俯身凹出的弧度看上去薄弱到一掐就碎，可摸上去肌肉坚实，远能承受比女人多得多的疼痛。

看着国中时最讨厌的后辈在自己身下痛苦，开心么？

只要能享受到肉体上的欢愉，心烂掉也无所谓。男人就是这么一种无情的生物。  
他们之间的关系，早就在那一晚就掘开了不可逾越的鸿沟，反正飞雄是个笨蛋，就算摔跟头也能很快痊愈。  
他不确定，影山爱的是过去那个闪闪发光的他，还是狼狈不堪谎话连篇的现在的他，一定是前者吧。

抽插的频率放缓，几乎是停下来，影山却察觉出不对劲，“及川前辈？”影山看着及川，就像他生病了似的，屋外投射的光线将他的眼睛照得晶莹透亮，这么多年依然毫无瑕疵，像一弯深蓝色的湖水。水草缠住他的灵魂，深深地往下拽，将他溺毙在其中，及川的恨意就涌上来，在幽暗粘稠的水底蛰伏。

真可恶啊，为什么时光就没在这人身上留点痕迹，反而把笔直的目光磨砺得更锐利呢。

为什么只有他……

及川眯起眼睛，俯身亲吻曲线优美的腰身，他的掌心沾上影山身体的汗，怎么都擦不干。

如果还没放弃，那就证明痛得还不够深，只要继续刺下去，一定会放手吧。

及川低声诱哄，忽然就放缓节奏，手指在腰窝和阴茎之间游离，和温柔的情人别无二致。影山以为之前的激烈是错觉时，及川变换插入的角度，研磨过要他命的地方，舒爽的麻痒激得影山蜷缩起身体，手肘被地板上一个硬硬的东西硌到。

它混在那堆女人色彩鲜艳、花俏的东西里，卑微，不起眼。怪不得之前没发现。

哗啦——

冷水倾盆而下。

火好像还在烧着，噼里啪啦地燃烧。影山机械地伸出手，抓了好几下都握不稳，他的手从没这么不听使唤过，也从没有这么颤抖过。

及川注意到影山的失常，他瞧见那个纽扣，不由笑道：“找到了啊，应该是之前掉在地上，抱歉。”

谎话说太多，就好像能成真一样。

及川眨了眨眼睛，继续自己的动作，至于影山突然的反抗以及迎面挥来的拳头，他没有准备躲开，及川咬紧牙关挨下，在嘴巴里尝到血腥味。一拳不足以击倒他，他在影山打碎自己的鼻梁骨前，一把锁住手腕，在关节上使劲，勒出红肿的两道印痕，影山疼到直抽冷气，他们气喘吁吁，就像缠斗的野兽。

压制影山及川只用了一只手，阴茎在先前的挣扎中拔出，依然硬挺，叫嚣着释放，影山没半会又被及川拽起来压在桌上，以极其羞辱的方式掰开腿，前不久才拔出，此时再插进去又紧致得艰难。及川猛一用力，影山一个颤栗，拳头也颤抖着虚打在空气。

他将影山按在身下，往死里操。踹在他身上的双腿没有任何实质性伤害，很快便疼到动弹不得，挣扎因为缺氧渐渐弱下，内壁因为过度疼痛引起的痉挛紧紧地咬住他的性器不放，那倒让及川爽利得很。及川侧过脸想吻他，影山不愿配合，及川便咬住他的唇瓣，撕扯。他伤影山又狠又准，唇齿猛烈地碰撞，竟然透出几分亲密的温顺。

他们连接吻都在流血。

鲜红的血液混着及川射出的白浊从穴口流出，红色和白色清晰可见。

肉欲的快感释放过后，很难受，很痛苦，很混乱。本来他没打算伤到这人的，只是点到为止的拒绝而已，没想到他比预想中更坚定，就为了逼他放弃，压下心头那点微不足道的欣喜，结果却变成这样。

两人的身体还交合在一起，前所未有的契合，心却隔着一层膜。

半晌。

“……骗子。”

影山用颤抖的声音说道。他望着欺压在自己身上的男人，就像走投无路孤注一掷的赌徒，差一步就掉落万丈深渊。

及川以为他要哭了，可是他没有。

在空气凝结几秒后，影山哆嗦着嘴唇开口，声音哑得不像样，但字字清晰。

“你对我，到底是什么感觉？”

这次，连喜不喜欢都不敢问了。

但是。

——及川前辈，我啊，经常被人说是个偏执不懂得妥协的家伙，也同样地，一直是个不知道放弃为何物的人啊。

影山死死盯着身上的人，他在等待最后的回应，怀抱一丝侥幸的心理。第一次强烈希望哪怕是听了无数次的“最讨厌你”这样的回答也好。长久以来泅染在胸口处的感情，亟需一个明确的答复饮鸩止渴。

一语不发，及川垂下深褐的眼睛，嘴角向上勾起，但那神情却淡漠如结冰的湖面，一切情绪被冰冷地隔绝，没有半点波澜。

什么感觉？

及川歪了歪头，擦去嘴边晕开的血，想起岩泉也曾谈过这个问题，漫不经心弯出一抹笑。

只记得那时岩泉对他说你中学时不是挺讨厌影山的吗，他笑着回答说早就不讨厌了，又不是小孩子了。

再说，年少的一时情动又怎么能当真呢。

—— THE END ——

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下，及川全程说谎，感兴趣的话，你们甚至可以找找他说了多少个谎。
> 
> 纽扣也一直被他带在身上，但又不想显得太过在意自我欺骗在家就随手那么一放……误会怎么都注定的。影山一开始不明确反抗就是因为抱着纽扣这一证明及川心里有他的希望……及川没有自信时隔多年还能束缚影山，影山于他，是熠熠发亮的过去，也是握不住的未来，是不确定，也是不安稳。
> 
> 以前陷入对及影的质疑期开了这个脑洞，后来想通就没再动笔，看到原先打好的一大段决定还是填上不然多亏【不，填得心力交瘁，其实很享受。一边埋怨过去的我未免过分一边增加些情节让及川变得更过分……
> 
> 会在一起吗，就算在一起真能长远吗，以前的我不确定，最后给一个开放结局。哪怕现在看待及影角度和心情截然不同也不打算改。这个答案还是交给读者吧，他们的未来永远在你们心中。
> 
> 辩护完毕，你们可以打我了。


End file.
